Untitled
by Rising Sun et al
Summary: Craziness in the JAG Office


The Challenge as presented at the Fan Fiction Challenge at   
http://groups.yahoo.com/group/ffchallange/  
  
Challenge: include the following things: a rubber  
duck, a dragon named Scorch, a potted plant, a bottle  
of windshield wash fluid, a candle, a copy of the  
Karma Sutra, and a bunch of bananas. The story cannot  
take place outside of the office.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
Title: Untitled  
Author: Siobhan MacKenzie  
E-mail: canadian_baby_roses@yahoo.com  
Disclaimer: if I owned JAG, believe me, you'd know!  
  
Note: my first fic, please go easy on me. BTW, Chevy is me, I just had   
to add that!   
  
*********************************************  
  
"Hey, Mac, do you have the… What the hell is *that*?!"  
  
Mac looked up at Harm, then at the object in question on her   
desk. "It's a candleholder."  
  
Harm rolled his eyes. "I figured that out by the candle in it, but   
what is the holder supposed to be?"  
  
"A dragon. Her name is Scorch."  
  
Harm felt his mouth curving into a smile. "You named it? And   
gave it a gender?"  
  
Mac let out an exasperated sigh. "Of course not! My client, who   
gave it to me, named it. Really, Harm, do you think I'd buy something   
like this on my own? And name it?!"  
  
Harm shrugged. "You never know with Marines."  
  
Mac rolled her eyes. "Was there something you needed,   
Commander?"  
  
Harm ignored the question. "You know, most people have   
plants in their offices, not demented candleholders."  
  
Mac raised an eyebrow and glanced over into Harm's office, at   
the badly wilted Impatiens plant sitting in its pot on his   
windowsill. "I'd rather a demented candleholder than a dead plant.   
Anyway, is there something you need?"   
  
"Yeah, I was wondering if you have a bottle of washer fluid."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Y'know, for your windshield. I don't have any in my car, and   
the windshield is getting really gross."  
  
Mac shook her head and stood up. "I think so. I'm heading to   
the break room, you can check in the bottom drawer. If I have any here,   
that's where it'd be."  
  
With than, Mac left the office.  
  
Mac entered the break room and raised an eyebrow at the   
small, yellow rubber duck sitting on the counter. She walked over to it   
and picked up the small toy. Just then, Harriet entered the room.  
  
"Harriet? Do you know why this is here?"  
  
"Oh!" Harriet exclaimed, "I've been looking for that! Tiner said   
he found it, then forgot where he left it! When I brought baby AJ in last   
week, he had that with him. It got left here and lost, until now."  
  
Mac shook her head and handed the toy to Harriet. She   
watched as Harriet grabbed a banana from the bunch and headed back   
out into the bullpen.  
  
Mac opened and door of the refrigerator and looked in,   
searching for her lunch.  
  
"Mac?"  
  
Mac jumped, not having heard Harm come in. she turned and   
closed the door. "Yeah?"  
  
Harm grinned and Mac noticed that he had his arms behind his   
back. "Um, how often do you read non-JAG related things in the   
office?"  
  
Mac frowned. "Harm, what are you talking about?"  
  
Harm's grin broadened and he brought his hands from behind   
his back, showing Mac the book he held. Mac felt the blood drain from   
her face.  
  
"Oh. That. Well, I, uh, I had to, um, confiscate it from a, uh, a   
client, and it, um, it ended up in my desk and I, uh, I forgot about it."  
  
Harm nodded. "Uh-huh." He flipped the book open and read,   
"To Sarah. When you finally snag that flyboy of yours, this'll help you   
keep him! Luv ya! Chevy."  
  
Mac's face heated up. "Oh. Um, well, I kinda, um…"  
  
"I have to admit, Mac, you never struck me as the 'Karma   
Sutra' type." Harm grinned as Mac turned redder and he flipped through   
the book. His eyebrows raised a few times as he flipped and Mac   
thought that she was going to die.  
  
Attempting to regain some semblance of dignity, Mac said, "So,   
Harm, did you find any washer fluid?"  
  
Harm looked up. "Yeah." He pointed to the counter where he   
had placed the bottle without her realizing.  
  
"So, are you going to go fill up your car?"  
  
Harm shrugged. "I dunno, Mac, this is kinda interesting."  
  
Mac gave Harm a dirty look and grabbed the book from him,   
stalking out of the break room, Harm's laughter following her out. 


End file.
